


Guardian Angel

by George_Benji



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angel!Geoff, Angel!Jack, Demon!Ryan, Fake AH Crew, Hybrids, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Satyr!Jeremy, Suicide Attempt, alfredo is the only human, angel!trevor, hellhound!Michael, hellhound!fiona, hellhound!lindsay, non-human!myatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: Alfredo finds out he's immortal, and then he finds out that he's not.
Relationships: Trevor Collins/Alfredo Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Guardian Angel

Alfredo is immortal. He discovered this in the seventh grade. He was on his last leg and decided  _ fuck it _ . His attempt at suicide had him waking up with his arms stitched closed.

Now, this isn't to say that he doesn't have to heal. He very much so does. He feels all the pain, and it feels real in the moment… but he always wakes up fine. He either passes out before he hits the ground and wakes up fine, or he comes to with his wounds somehow cleaned and fixed.

He goes on a bender in high school. Each morning he wakes up, unable to remember the previous night, his head propped to the side and vomit pooled around himself. He's always fine.

He tests this more. He becomes a professional gambler, and gets a bit too  _ cozy _ with his cheating. He gets taken out back he's about to be shot when the guy's gun jams. Then his gun flies out of his hand and he gets pushed to the ground. 

Alfredo finds a crew of people… immortals. They're looking for someone with Alfredo's skillset… marksmanship. They're all a bit surprised when Alfredo explains how his immortality works.

Few of them can even be injured. The ones who can heal as fast as a bullet enters and leaves their body. So Alfredo's weird sort of luck-based powers are a shock to them.

What somehow shocks Alfredo is when he finds out they're all not quite human. 

He shouldn't be surprised, and yet he is.

Fallen angels… satyrs… harpies… hellhounds… that kind of sort. He learns this when Fiona's eyes shoot fire when she spots Gavin across the room. 

Geoff and Jack are fallen angels, capable of hovering, and with a dull connection to the place above. Their teeth grow long and sharp, white and gray wings sprouting from their backs. Ryan is also a fallen angel but he prefers the term demon. He has long, curved dark purple horns, black wings and about the same ability as Jack and Geoff… just more dramatic.

Michael, Fiona and Lindsay are all hellhounds. They can conjure fire, can call each other with a howl, and have long, sharp black claws. Michael has kind of larger than normal bottom incisors but neither of the girls do. They don't like to play fetch and actually kind of take offense to it.

Gavin is a harpy, large grayish brown wings sprouting from his back, claws in his hands, razor sharp teeth. Alfredo feels like Gavin might actually make a good killer or gangster if he weren't so fucking dumb.

Jeremy is a satyr. Little horns atop his head, furry goat legs with hooves. Minimal control over nature. He also dislikes being told he'd make a good pan flute player.

Alfredo has no fucking idea what the fuck Matt Bragg is, but he sure is a freak.

Alfredo doesn't even know what  _ he _ is. The thought that he might be anything other than human had never really struck him. 

The crew runs a job, Alfredo and Geoff across the block from a building with his sniper, Gavin, Michael and Jeremy run through the building. Gavin and Jeremy attacking people as Michael plants bombs and sets fires. Nobody really expected Alfredo and Geoff to have a lot to do on this job, but Alfredo was posted with his gun just in case while Geoff had his back to Alfredo so he could play with his magic.

Geoff’s saying something about how he doesn’t really miss Heaven anymore, it was always kind of dumb anyway. He’s flicking his wrist and tossing little quarter-sized portals that disappear quickly.

Too focused on watching Gavin claw someones face up, Alfredo doesn’t hear the guy approaching him and Geoff on top of the parking garage. So when he feels the barrel of a gun press against his head, he loses his grip on his gun and freezes.

“No one move,” the guy orders.

Geoff jumps to his feet, his hands up and Alfredo can only see him out of the corner of his eyes, too afraid to turn his head.

“Hey, hey, calm down, we can talk about this,” Geoff is using his Dad Voice. 

“Don’t move. Drop the gun. Back up slowly.”

Alfredo does as he’s told and he knows he’s going to be okay, but he also knows it’s going to hurt like hell.

“C’mon, we can talk about this,” Geoff gestures his hands out towards the man.

“Like hell-”

A lot happens in the next few seconds. 

The man fires the gun in Alfredo’s direction, Geoff fires the biggest portal Alfredo had even seen him conjuror. The portal passes in front of Alfredo and disappears when it hits a  _ man _ .

This man is standing in front of Alfredo, ready to take the bullet. He has a white glow of light around himself, eyes blazing with white fire, giant blue and silver and white wings. 

Geoff’s jaw drops and Alfredo isn’t certain what to think. His field of view blocked now by the wings. The glowing man lunges towards the man with the gun and knocks him to the ground. He presses a hand against the other mans face and within seconds the man who was holding the gun passed out on the floor.

The white glow dies down to the point that Alfredo doesn’t need to squint anymore, and the man’s wings retract towards his body, still out, unlike Geoff’s, but pulled in close to his back. He pumps his arms into the air to cheer and turns to face Alfredo’s horrified expression, the excitement dying down quickly.

“ _ Who are you _ ?!” Alfredo can’t organize his thoughts. There’s so much to think it’s impossible to entertain anything passing through his head.

“He’s an angel.” Geoff is awestruck. “I haven’t seen any of you in forever.”

The man cocks his head to the side, and looks towards Geoff, then back at Alfredo. His face lights up with blush and his wings ruffle up.

“OH MY GOD YOU CAN SEE ME?!” the man jumps around a bit and waves his hands in front of Alfredo’s face.

“Wh- YES I can see you!” Alfredo grips his hands and shoves them out of his face.

“OH MY GOD AND YOU CAN TOUCH ME?!”

“How long have you been here?” Geoff has his arms crossed and eyes narrowed at the man.

“I-” he turns on his heel to face Geoff, “I’m not sure anymore. I lost track at some point. When did you fall?” Geoff looks shocked for a moment and the man backpedals, “I didn’t mean to be rude or personal! I was just curious!”

“No, no, it’s okay… Uh… Sixty years ago now?”

Now Alfredo’s jaw drops in shock.

“Wow! Sixty years here… Yeah I haven’t been around  _ that _ long. I want to say I’ve been here a bit less than twenty years. Never fell though… Just kinda still exploring on my own, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah, definitely… So what the fuck are you doing here.”

The man’s face lights up… Not  _ literally _ like it had been before, he’s mostly human-passing right now, but he does have a giant smile. “I’ve been with this trouble maker here,” he points at Alfredo.

“What?!” Alfredo takes a step back. “I’ve never seen you before!”

“Well… yeah. I’ve never crossed completely before. I’ve always been here, just never completely before.”

“What does that mean?!”

“It means that I’ve been watching over you for a while.” He gives Alfredo a charming smile and Alfredo wants to clock him in the face.

“Wait so…” Geoff holds a finger up. “You’re what's been keeping him from dying all these years?”

“Yeah!”

“Mother fucker…” Alfredo sighs. All of this is just too much to take in. “What's your name then, Mr. Angel?”

He giggles at that and Alfredo tries not to blush but it’s really fucking hard. “Trevor!”

“Ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh i love my partner!!!!! anyway uh i should not be starting another wip and yet here i am yeehaw


End file.
